psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool
Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool is the forty-eighth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube Channel on May 24, 2016. Plot The video opens in Jesse's room and the camera pointed on Jesse. Corn sarcastically pokes fun at Demma, annoying Jesse. The latter then receives a phone call from Larry, who is outside waiting at the gate, repeatedly asking to open the gate. Jesse is a bit hesitant at first as he kept telling him that his father does not want him there, but this only makes Larry more irritated and impatient, then demands him to open the gate at once. He eventually opens the gate for him. Immediately after, he rushes outside in a panic to find him speeding through the fence and crashing into the pool in his truck, in a kamikaze attack on the pool and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. Jeff Sr. moves out of the way, but the pool and the truck are both destroyed, while water floods all around the backyard. Jesse runs to the truck to find his uncle injured and barely conscious. He pulls him out of the wreckage and begs his father to help them, but he refuses and tells Jesse to get rid of him, calling him a "piece of shit" and walking away. Jesse and Corn are then left to bring Larry to the hospital. Once they arrive, Jesse tries to help Larry get out of the car and walk in but struggles a bit as Larry refuses, assuring Jesse that he's fine. The video eventually ends with the two heading towards the front entrance of the hospital. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Larry Abraham *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Locations *The Ridgway Residence **Jesse's Room **Jeffrey Sr.'s Room **Ridgway's Backyard *Hospital Parking Lot Victims Filming the Stunt (Behind The Scenes) Main Article: Behind the Scenes - Smashing Psycho Dad's Pool Stunt!!! A year before the episode was made, the brake's on Larry's truck gave out. Rather than take it in for expensive repairs, it was instead decided to use the truck as a prop in a Psycho Video. Larry did not drive himself over to the Ridgway Residence and only drove on the driveway. He was also completely unharmed by the impact. A GoPro was mounted on the bumper to film the impact. Reception Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool received generally positive reactions, praised for the destruction of the pool, although there were still a handful of dislikes - likely due to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.'s rude behavior to the injured Larry Abraham. Trivia *''Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool'' is the third time that someone gets knocked out. The first time being Psycho Dad Buries Video Games and the second being Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. *Although this is the first time Larry has shown his psycho/destructive behavior, this is the overall second time he's referred to as "Psycho Uncle". *In WHAT I COULDN'T DO... Larry admits that when Jesse told him that his dad was near the pool, he wanted to kill him. As he said, "I think he deserves to die" much to Jesse's shock. **At 3:28, one can see that the brake lights are lit up on Larry's truck, meaning that since Jeffrey Sr. was not in the path anymore he was trying to stop. **This is also the first time anyone has ever attempted murder. *According to the security camera's timestamp, the incident happened at 5:41 PM. *In NO GOING BACK, the words "Impact" and "Pool" can be seen close to vertically on the scrabble board. *In Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo, you'd see Jeffrey Sr. get injured after chucking the Super Nintendo from Jesse which Uncle Larry helped the injured Jeffrey Sr. and in Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool you see Uncle Larry get injured after running into Jeff's pool, Jeff chooses to not help Larry. *This is the last Psycho Video to feature Uncle Larry's truck. Category:Psycho Videos